Bad Puns
by wornmedown
Summary: Jemma tells Skye how she feels through some anonymous notes in which she plays with the words "sky" and "Skye". Skimmons one-shot.


"Are you sure about this, Simmons?"

"Absolutely, Fitz. It's been repeatedly told to me that I can't flirt to save my life, so I need to do this to show Skye how I feel and see if she feels the same way. Hopefully she'll find it adorable." Jemma said as she put a note in a white envelope.

She immediately got out of the lab and went to Skye's bunk to leave it there. She knew Skye was training with May so this was the perfect time.

It wasn't until late that night that Skye went to her bunk and discovered an envelope on her bed. She opened it and took the note out. "The sky holds the sun but Skye holds my heart". It's safe to say that she stared at the note for about five minutes. There was nothing else on it, there was nothing else in the envelope.

* * *

The next day Jemma considered the note to have been a success when she found Skye lost in thought more than once. She decided she'd continue with the plan.

That night Skye received another note. "I like living in an airplane because it gets me closer to (the) sky-e." Skye chuckled, that was a bad pun... not that the first one was any better, but still. She looked everywhere like before but there was nothing to be found. Congratulations, anonymous person! She was officially intrigued.

* * *

The next morning Skye tried to watch everyone closely. She didn't think for a second that this was from May or Coulson, so that only left three options.

As far as she knew Simmons was straight and Fitz was in love with the biochemist. But then again, she'd like to believe that Triplett would do a better job if he was trying to flatter her. So maybe this was just FitzSimmons joking around. After all, they had pranked her before.

None of them were acting weird around her, none of them laughed. If Simmons knew about this, Skye was impressed that she didn't let it on. After lunch she opened her laptop and she found a file on the desktop that wasn't there before. The name of the file was "If you go out with me…" she opened it curious, this one was asking her out, it didn't seem like a joke. It read: "I'll never be unfaithful because Skye's the limit." Skye laughed out loud, this was definitely a joke and these guys were good at being ridiculous.

She went straight to the lab, with the physical notes in hand. "These have been hilarious, thanks guys, but you can stop now."

Simmons looked panicked at Fitz, Skye didn't notice because she was mostly waiting for him to answer. And he did.

"I'm sorry, Skye, what are you talking about?" He had a good poker face on.

"These…" Skye put the notes on the table. They took them and read them like they'd never seen them before.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer, Skye." Simmons said with a small smile.

"I- What? You guys really didn't do this? This wasn't a joke?" Skye asked not very convinced.

"Why would that be a joke? Looks like that person wants to date you." Fitz was the one to answer.

"Well, because these are terrible! They're really bad puns! You know how many times I heard things like these over the years?"

"What's going on?" Triplett walked into the lab. Skye looked at him confused, if they really weren't doing it, he was. She took the notes from FitzSimmons' hands and gave them to him.

"Was this your joke? Don't get me wrong, it's funny, I just wanna know who did it."

Triplett read them and was amused. He instantly knew who was behind them, he knew about Jemma's feelings the moment he met her. "I think they're cute. Someone's trying to be romantic, girl."

Skye stared at him, trying to figure him out, he looked like it really was the first time he was seeing the notes.

"I… you really think this isn't a joke?" She looked at three of them, they nodded. But none of them look like they were hiding something. Triplett was a specialist, it was possible, but for FitzSimmons to be that good at lying? Skye wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"But if you guys didn't… then that leaves..." She took the notes from Triplett, turned around and left the lab.

As soon as they were alone, Triplett looked at Simmons, waiting for her to speak.

She was embarrassed. "Oh dear, she hated it!"

"She didn't hate them." Fitz spoke as soon as she began, so they finished at the same time. Trip chuckled.

"It's over and if she ever finds out it was me I will inject you both with the next alien virus we find."

Both men looked suddenly scared. But Trip quickly recovered. "Simmons, you don't get it. You should keep going, she's finding the notes funny, and I'm sure she think they are cute but won't ever admit it."

"Yeah, right."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Humor is the way to a woman's heart. She thinks they're funny notes? That's good. You keep making her laugh, Jemma Simmons."

She looked at him like he had just told her the meaning of life. She hugged him. "Thanks, Trip." He smiled that bright and shiny smile of his. Fitz looked at them jealous.

"Oh, Fitz, I couldn't have done any of this without you." And she hugged him too.

* * *

Skye entered the cockpit and without really thinking what she was doing, she handed the notes to May.

"What's this?" Melinda took them without looking at her, barely looking at what she was holding.

"I… was kinda hoping you could tell me." Skye was regretting this decision. This probably should've stayed between the younger people in the team.

May pressed a few buttons and turned to Skye. She read the notes and raised her eyebrows. "Do you think I wrote these?"

"What? No- I don't know, okay?" Skye was frustrated, of course May wasn't behind the notes, at least not in a serious way. "You did prank Fitz before, right?"

May looked at her surprised. "And how did you know that?"

Skye smirked, she knew it! "You did?! That was awesome! I figured it was you because no one else seemed to have done it. But really? Well done, May!" She might have been a little over excited about it, but who could blame her? It really was awesome to know that The Cavalry could joke around with them.

"Thanks. But I didn't do this." She handed the notes back to Skye. "And for the record, I don't think they're meant as a prank."

"Ugh, I know, it's just… I can't think of one single person on the bus who could be attracted to me."

"Really Skye?" Melinda looked at her in disbelief, she didn't think the hacker would be that oblivious.

Skye was even more confused than before. They had apparently began a staring contest in which Skye was naively trying to read May's expression.

"Maybe you should just wait for more notes, they might give you a clue at some point." May said and went back to piloting the plane.

That was Skye's cue to leave, and after a simple "Thanks." she did.

* * *

Two days passed. Two days and not one single note. Skye was trying to let it go, but she just couldn't, there was something about them… And then her phone vibrated. She had an e-mail from "Anonymous in the Bus", she opened it excited, it was obviously an account created with that purpose only, but she checked and confirmed it anyway. The e-mail read: "Let's pretend that my name is Lucy and that I have diamonds. Can I be in you, Skye?"

FitzSimmons and Triplett were looking at the monitor on the lab. They had been waiting for Skye to be alone in a common area so they could watch her read it. And as soon as they saw her eyes going wide and laughing, they knew it was worth it. They high-fived. Simmons was wearing a proud smile on her face. "I can do funny." She told Triplett and they all laughed.

* * *

The next day, at the exact same time, Skye received another e-mail. Her face lit up and she opened it "I want to go Skye-diving." She blushed and laughed out loud, these notes were getting really good.

Skye really needed to know who was behind this now. Even though she'd probably had to reject them if they were serious. There was only one person on the Bus that Skye would go for, because she was actually head over hills for her, but Jemma was the last one on her short list of suspects.

* * *

Twenty four hours later, she waited with her cellphone in hand. But nothing happened. Disappointed, she looked at the other two e-mails. And then it hit her. She's a hacker! She was mentally kicking herself for not thinking about it before. She could do this in her sleep, she was totally going to find out who was writing her!

Except she didn't find out. It turned out that both e-mails were written from her own laptop. Usually, when she didn't have it with her, she left it in the lab, which really didn't help her at all. Anyone could've done it. Especially these days that FitzSimmons were hanging out a lot with Triplett. She was back to square one. Of course they'd outsmarted her, how could she think she was going to find out anything if they didn't want her to find it, they were three of the smartest people she knew.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to the smell of coffee. There was a cup in her shelf and an envelope right next to it. She took the note out excited. It read: "I'd like to look at (the) sky-e every night." She smiled, it was cute. Then she drank the coffee, it was really good. Skye was starting to admit to herself that she was liking this secret admirer thing.

A couple of days later, she was anxious for another e-mail or note, but there was nothing to read, only the coffee in the mornings. She thought about watching the security footage to see who brought it to her, or who made it. But she suddenly didn't want to ruin the mystery.

* * *

"I know what you're doing." May said as she walk into the lab. Three pair of eyes were suddenly on her. "How can I help?"

"We- well, of course you know what we're doing, you gave us the assignment." Fitz tried to cover.

"Not the work. The notes. To Skye. And I know they're from you." She said the last part to Simmons who opened her eyes in shocked.

"I… I certainly don't know what you're talking about, Agent May." She looked as nervous as she sounded.

"Don't even try to lie. How can I help?"

Jemma sighed and tried to hide her embarrassment. "How do you know?"

"Skye came to me with the notes."

"But, how do you know they were from me?"

"It was pretty obvious, you two have always been into each other. I'm actually surprised it took this long for one of you to do something about it."

Jemma's shock was something worthy of a Tumblr gif. When her brain caught up with what has just been said she asked "Wait, both of us?"

The three of them looked at her with 'duh' faces. Fitz was the first to speak. "Jemma, please, I've been telling-"

Jemma interrupted. "I know you always tell me that she likes me, Fitz, but I just thought you were encouraging me! It's completely different coming from her."

Fitz rolled his eyes and turned to Melinda. "Wait. You said you wanted to help?"

"Sure. Anything to end the sexual tension between those two." She smirked.

Jemma didn't hear her, she was still trying to understand everything that was happening. Triplett was amused by the whole situation.

The fact that Skye liked her back changed things, she could be more direct. She could reveal herself. She suddenly had an idea. "I know how you can help!" She told May.

* * *

May talked to Coulson and he had Skye working with him in his office for a long time. Meanwhile, Jemma cooked Skye's favorite meal.

When Skye was finished, she went straight to the kitchen, it was late and she was starving. She was surprised to see May waiting for her. "Someone made you dinner. Here." She handed a paper to Skye. "Goodnight, Skye."

Skye couldn't even react to tell her 'goodnight'. She attacked the food and it was delicious. Anyone could've known that was her favorite though. She read the note. "You're an angel that fell from sky... and I'm an angel that fell *for* Skye." She almost choked on her food. Did this mean that… no… was this person really in love with her?

In her mind Triplett didn't know her well or long enough to have fallen for her already. So that left FitzSimmons. She was really hoping it was Simmons but wasn't feeling that confident. Although, she didn't think Fitz could cook this amazingly. This was confusing and she really didn't want to break Fitz' heart. It was fun when she thought it was a joke or a crush, but love? Damn. And as she thought "poor Fitz" she realized it was with Jemma's voice in her head and smiled. God, she had it bad for the girl.

* * *

She woke up the next day to another cup of coffee. With a note. But this time the envelope said: "When you read this, you'll probably know who I am. I'm not asking anything from you, just wanted to tell you that I love you." Her heart melted a little. She needed this person to be Jemma and run to find her and kiss her.

She took out the note with fear and excitement. "The sky's beautiful. Skye's the beautiful-est-est." Her smile couldn't be bigger and she ran.

The three usual suspects were on the lab, but Skye didn't care. She just ran in there, grabbed Jemma's arm and turned her around, with her other hand she took Jemma's head and leaned in. It was an amazing kiss. Full of love and passion. Fitz jumped with excitement and Triplett smiled and took him out of the room.

Skye broke the kiss to say "I love you, Jemma Simmons. Bad puns and everything."

Jemma's smile couldn't be bigger. She kissed her. They didn't say anything else, just went back to Skye's bunk and showed their love to each other.

After a while, they were lying in bed naked and cuddling. Neither of them could believe what had just happened. "I love you, Skye." Jemma said when she realized she hadn't actually spoken the words to the girl.

Skye smiled and kissed her. "It was really cute what you did."

"Come on, you thought they were terrible!" Jemma laughed.

"They were! But they were also cute." Skye chuckled.

"Oh so you don't mind if I keep at it?" Jemma smirked and started singing. "Take my love, take my land…"

"Oh my God!" Skye laughed and rolled over her, trying to shut her up, but Simmons avoided her, continuing with her singing.

"Take me where I cannot stand… I don't care, I'm still free, you can't take the Skye from me…" She sang the last part hugging her tightly, pressing the hacker against her and pulled her in for another kiss. Skye didn't mind the bad puns at all.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to give credit to my best friend for the idea of this fic. You're awesome and I hope I did it justice. She was also my beta :) She's Ficusin on tumblr, I have no idea what's her username here :P (I asked, she didn't remember... If you're reading this come out of the shadows in the comments!). Thanks, girl!

The song at the end is the theme song from Firefly.


End file.
